Besando a Quinn Fabray
by Human skull
Summary: Quinn reconforta a Rachel despues de que Finn le dice algo ofensivo. Rachel se sorprende de cuan dulce es Quinn con ella. Tambien hay besos en delicioso detalle. Rate T y M. Traducción al español de Kissing Quinn Fabray por Vondrunkaton.


**Disculparan las faltas de ortografía, word se vuelve loco cuando tiene que trabajar con dos idiomas a la vez para la autocorrección. Es una traducción del fic original por Vondrunkaton llamado Kissing Quinn Fabray, cuando lo leí me enamoró y espero que a ustedes también; si encuentran faltas garrafales en el texto avísenme para corregirlo cuando tenga más tiempo. Saludos!**

* * *

"Bueno, al menos mi mamá no decidió que no quería saber quién soy y luego decidió quedarse con el bebé de alguien más".

No puedes ni reaccionar. Sabes que estás sentada, con la boca abierta hasta el suelo y las lagrimas comienzan a hacer acto de presencia, pero aparte de eso, no tienes nada.

Te han dicho cosas peores, claro, pero nunca como esto, nunca por Finn.

"Eso fue grosero Finn", escuchas a Brittany decir, pero se escucha más lejana de lo que debería, como si estuvieras en el escenario y ella está siendo levantada tras bambalinas por un cable que los espectadores no pueden ver. Piensas que Brittany se reiría de ello y diría algo sobre ser Peter Pan y nunca crecer.

Sabes que Finn está en duelo y enojado porque rompiste con él, lo sabes. Pero no por eso te duele menos. El fue tu primer beso; tu primer amor. Es Finn por el amor de dios. Puede parecer que no tiene ni idea de nada de vez en cuando, pero nunca ha sido malo.

Te obligas a levantarte. Saldrás del salón del coro sin llorar. Tienes que hacerlo.

Levantas tu barbilla con tanta determinación que hasta pasas tu cabello por encima de tu hombro.

"Señor Shuester", te sorprende que tu voz suene tan tranquila, pero entonces te das cuenta que siempre pudiste actuar cuando lo necesitabas. "Creo que sería prudente por hoy, que alguno de mis compañeros pudiera actuar de capitán interino. Yo…" crees que podrías decir que no te sientes bien, que tienes una cita y llegarás tarde, que creíste que Jesse St. James esta en el pasillo con una docena de huevos bajo su brazo, pero lo piensas mejor y bajas las gradas hacia la puerta y te vas.

Estás en el pasillo ahora y avanzas varias hileras de lockers antes de que la puerta se abra detrás de ti y entonces ya no puedes detenerte más. Las lagrimas se apoderan de ti y cruzas los brazos sobre tu estómago, exactamente en el lugar donde sientes como que te golpearon. Estas haciendo pucheros y sabes que debes verte terrible. Es imperativo que encuentres el baño mas cercano para calmarte en la soledad del sanitario, pero no te puedes mover.

No sabes cuánto tiempo has estado ahí, pero escuchas la puerta abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo. No sabes quién te está observando mientras te deshaces en llanto pero no puedes voltear a ver. Puede ser Finn y estás segura de que no puedes verlo a la cara en este momento.

Entonces alguien se posa a tu lado y sientes suavemente las yemas de sus dedos. Subes la mirada, sobresaltada e instantáneamente olvidas cómo respirar cuando te encuentras con esos calmados ojos color avellana.

"Quinn-" Te ahogas cuando dices la palabra, y ella no dice nada, sólo te jala de la mano y tú no tienes más opción que seguirla.

Trastabillas detrás de ella; puede estarte llevando a cualquier lugar.

Te lleva por una puerta y entran a una habitación en la que nunca has estado y de repente haces un sonido de sorpresa, incapaz de respirar. Piensas que así es como se siente hiperventilar y esperas por un momento no sofocarte. Morir frente a Quinn Fabray debe ser horrible.

Parpadeas rapidamente y a través de las lagrimas te das cuenta de que te ha llevado al lounge de los cheerios. Es mucho más grande que el de los maestros y tiene una maquina para hacer capuccinos y –haces otro sonido de sorpresa- una de slushies. Tienes el terrible pensamiento de que te ha llevado allá para darte el tiro de gracia. Debe de haber alguna humillación esperando por ti ahí que la ilustre porrista tiene en mente.

Esperas a que suceda, pero lo que sucede es que Quinn suavemente acaricia el dorso de tu mano con su pulgar. Frunces el ceño y miras hacia abajo, confundida. Y entonces te jala de nuevo y no tienes opción más que caer en sus brazos.

Has estado bien viva dieciséis años. Tienes dos padres que te aman mas que a nada. Has estado enamorada de Finn y te has besado con Noah Puckerman, ambos jugadores de Football y guapos en extremo, nadie podría discutirte eso. Has ganado varias competencias de coro y has actuado en Nueva York y has conocido a una de tus ídolos, Patti Lupone. Has hecho todas esas cosas, y sientes como que has tenido una vida relativamente feliz.

Pero hasta este momento, hasta que Quinn Fabray te jala hacia sus brazos, es todo lo que sientes. Hasta este momento, has estado viva por dieciséis años, pero nunca has vivido en realidad.

Pasa lentamente, es como si lo estuvieras viendo desarrollarse frente a ti. Tu mano con la de ella, guiada suavemente hasta que vuelves a tropezar y lleva tus brazos alrededor de su cintura, luego con sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello, trayéndote más cerca.

Quinn te esta abrazando fuertemente, haciendo pequeños círculos en la base de tu cuello con sus pulgares. No es posible que te enojes con ella si está haciendo eso, y antes de que te des cuenta de lo que esta pasando, ya no lloras.

No sabes durante cuánto tiempo se quedan ahí. Lo suficiente como para que tus sollozos se detengan y para que las lagrimas en tus mejillas se sequen sin que las limpies tú.

Escuchas que la puerta se abre detrás de ti, pero no volteas a ver quién ha interrumpido tu momento con Quinn. Lo único que puedes pensar con un poco de miedo es que esto casi termina. has estado aquí por mucho tiempo y pronto Quinn te soltará y tendrás que regresar a cuando no sentías nada.

Las porristas (lo asumes, es el salón de los Cheerios después de todo y quien más puede entrar riendo así?) entran por la puerta cuando Quinn dice en una voz fría: Creo que quieren ir al otro lounge de los Cheerios.

"Pero no hay otro.." escuchas la voz de la porrista apagarse a mitad de la oración y sabes la mirada precisa que Quinn les está dando. La has visto dirigida a ti muchas veces.

"Tienes razón. Estamos buscando el otro salón" Otra porrista dice y la puerta se cierra, dejándote a solas con Quinn una vez más.

Te sorprendes cuando no te suelta.

Y ahora que te has calmado te tomas un momento para examinar la situación.

Este no es un abrazo casual. Cada parte del frente de sus cuerpos tocándose, y te maravillas ante la sensación de estar contra ella. Es suave. Es tibia. Y tus brazos embonan a la perfección en su cintura. Puedes sentir su suave piel de sus hombros contra los tuyos y agradeces los uniformes de los Cheerios y también agradeces que hoy usaste tu blusa sin mangas.

Este abrazo las hubiera incomodado hace un tiempo. Eso es lo que estás pensando cuando sientes sus dedos jugando con tu cabello. Cierras los ojos y te muerdes el labio inferior.

Ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que te está abrazando.

Recuerdas cómo era cuando Finn te abrazaba, y no puedes evitar compararlo. No que haya un punto de comparación, claro.

Tu rostro quedaba en el pecho de Finn cuando te abrazaba; con Quinn, tu barbilla descansa cómodamente sobre su hombreo. Es solo unos centímetros más alta que tu y te sorprendes ante lo bien que embonan.

Hay un momento en el que se mueve un poco y frunces el ceño. No quieres soltarla aún; quieres sentir _lo que sea que es esto _por un rato más.

Pero ella no te suelta. Está acariciando tu mejilla lentamente con la suya.

Te está acariciando.

Por una milésima de Segundo te tensas, esperando que te humille, que te llame lesbian, te acuse de estarlo disfrutando demasiado, castigándote por querer estar cerca de ella.

Pero cuando sientes su piel contra la tuya y su aliento tibio en tu cuello y especialmente cuando hueles su cabello, te dejas llevar de Nuevo, y lo único que puedes hacer es abrazarla fuerte y rezar porque no te suelte. Se siente tan bien cerca de ti, y nunca has en tu vida –ni siquiera cuando besabas a Finn- tenido un momento tan íntimo con otra persona.

Te preguntas cómo lo está haciendo, cómo está creando esta conexión. Es como mágico.

Recuerdas que estabas molesta por algo, pero no recuerdas por qué.

Inclinas tu cabeza, subes la barbilla, tratando de acercarte mas a ella de alguna manera y en algún punto, te abraza más fuerte casi haciéndote chocar con ella y te aprieta contra ella. Te das cuenta que tus labios están en su cuello. _Tus labios están en el cuello de Quinn Fabray._

Oh dios.

Lo único que tienes que hacer en este momento es abrir un poco tu boca y estarías besando su piel.

Te preguntas a qué sabe; y deliras con solo pensarlo.

Sueltas un suspiro y esperas que Quinn piense que sigues llorando y que no es por lo excitada que estás. Pero no has estado llorando desde hace rato. Han pasado como mínimo veinte minutos.

"Quieres hablar al respecto?" pregunta, y no estas segura si de lo que pasó en el salón o de que ella te está abrazando en medio de la sala de las porristas.

En cualquier caso, y por primera vez en tu vida, no quieres hablar al respecto.

En lugar de eso decides arriesgarte.

Abres tu boca un poco; le besas el cuello. Un gemido muy quedo retumba en tu oído, y darías lo que fuera por escucharlo de nuevo.

Quinn sabe delicioso.

Sus manos ya no juegan con tu cabello, estan dentro de él completamente. Sientes que vas a deshacerte ahí y eso que apenas te está tocando.

Ahora sus manos te acarician los hombres y dice una sola palabra en tu oído: "mas".

Sientes mariposas en el estomago ante lo que te pide.

Quiere que la beses otra vez.

Ésto no está pasando. Ésto no puede estar pasando.

Pasas saliva, con un poco de temor por lo que estás a punto de hacer. Te mojas los labios y besas cuidadosamente el cuello de Quinn y –Juras que no te puedes detener- Succionas un poco esta vez.

El gemido que hace ahora es completamente diferente. Es casi como un gruñido y te das cuenta de cómo te está haciendo sentir; estás mojada y lo único que está haciendo es abrazarte y haciendo sonidos quedos en tu oído. Esta es la primera vez que otra persona te ha pedido algo así y te sientes un poco mareada pues es Quinn Fabray quien te lo pide.

De pronto te sientes abrumada por el deseo de tocarla toda.

Todo lo que puedes ver, oír y oler es ella, y estas como en sobrecarga.

Ahora te das cuenta de que los labios de Quinn estan sobre tu piel. Tu mejilla. Tu sien. Tu cabello. Roza tu cabello con su nariz y tú te estremeces.

"Okay" has perdido el aliento más veces en la ultima media hora de lo que puedes contar "Tal vez debamos habar al respecto."

Eso la aleja y estudia tu cara, finalmente. Te das cuenta que realmente no se han visto a la cara desde que te levó ahí.

La conoces de hace unos años? Tratas de pensar en un tiempo en el que viste esa mirada en su rostro antes y te das cuenta que nunca la habías visto.

"Rachel" su voz dice tu nombre, aunque sólo es como un susurro, y tus ojos parpadean.

Parece que no puedes respirar bien, sus cuerpos aún se tocan y sientes como que tu piel esta dormida de todos lados. Tu mirada pasa de sus labios a sus ojos y a sus labios de nuevo. Los deseas. La deseas.

"Ya no quiero que me duela" dices, y sabes que ella tampoco lo quiere.

Te lleva hacia ella de Nuevo, y te preguntas si es porque así es más fácil, en lugar de verte a los ojos. No la culpas. Tú también crees que es más fácil.

"él no debio de haber dicho eso de tu madre"

No puedes pensar en nada que no te haga sonar patetica, así que sólo te enfocas en recordar todo este memento. Porque sabes de corazón, que cuando termine, no tendrás otro momento como este.

Te esta acariciando otra vez, y te sientes tan contenta de estar ahí y la dejas.

"Rachel" vuelve a susurrar, y esta vez es como si tratara de despertarte. Sonríes en su cabello. Huele tan bien. Debería ser un crimen oler tan bien.

Finalmente dices "conoces ese sentimiento de" tratas de pensar en cómo decirle esto para que sepa lo que quieres decir en realidad. Apenas y te escuchas y tratas de hablar más fuerte porque quieres que lo entienda "cuando ves a todos siendo felices con alguien más y sientes que tú solo estas parada afuera en la lluvia viendolos a través de la ventana. Como si no pertenecieras ahí." De pronto sientes la garganta como que te la hubieran rellenado de algodón. No puedes creer que estás a punto de decirle esto a Quinn Fabray. "Y sólo quieres ser feliz también. Feliz con alguien mas". Eso esmpezó como una pregunta pero te perdiste en el camino y ya no lo es. Ahora no estas segura de lo que intentabas decir al principio y mejor la jalas más cerca de ti.

Las manos que estaban acariciándote en círculos el cuello se detenien y crees que quizás has roto el hechizo. Luego, comienzan a moverse de nuevo, enredándose en un mechón de tu cabello. De pronto quieres besarle los dedos e incluso chuparlos un poco y sientes cómo te sonrojas de solo pensarlo.

La chicharra suena y es tan audible y extraña en este momento que te haces contra su hombro.

Finalmente se separa de ti un paso entero, y sabes que rompiste el hechizo, y suspiras. Sabías que esto pasaría; era demasiado hermoso como para durar.

Al menos te sostiene de la mano.

"Rachel tengo que ir a practicar. Pero definitivamente necesitamos hablar. Puedo… ir a tu casa en la noche?" No se te ocurre qué decir. Quinn Fabray quiere ir a tu casa? Ha _hablar?_ Acaba de pasar la hora abrazándote y acariciándote en cabello y ahora quiere hablar? Realmete crees que estás por desmayarte. Cuando empezó a hacer tanto calor? Siempre se ha sentido tan sofocante esta habitación?

Debes de estar asintiendo porque ella inclina la cabeza y te dice, "si?" _si, _piensas. _Puedes ir a mi casa todos los días por el resto de nuestras vidas y si quieres puedes abrazarme así otra vez. _Te sonríe suavemente, y crees que hasta se ve apenada? Cuando en el mundo has visto a Quinn Fabray apenada? "Okay, te veo en la noche" Dice sin siquiera soltar tu mano. Y luego, suavemente "Pero primero… creo que… quiero…"

Sus ojos ven tu boca.

Se mueve tan lento, y sabes lo que está a punto de pasar. Y aunque ves a Quinn Fabray acercarse a ti, sus ojos viendo tus labios hasta que se cierran hasta el ultimo momento posible, realmente no hay ago que te hubiera preparado para lo que sucede cuando sientes sus labios finalmente sobre los tuyos.

No había nada antes de este momento y no habrá nada después.

Es dulce y lento y tan tierno que por un minuto piensas que quizás tiene una gemela que estuvo escondida desde su nacimiento y que de alguna forma se escapó de ua prisión secreta y tomó el lugar de Quinn en Mckinley. Digo, es Quinn Fabray de la que estamos hablando. Y está siendo tan… gentil.

Y luego Quinn ladea su cabeza y es tan –_ah_- es tan mágico. Y vives cada cliché al mismo tiempo: los fuegos artificiales explotando tras tus ojos, la sinfonía en lo alto, mariposas en el estómago, las rodillas débiles. No puedes estar segura, pero crees que has levantado el pie un poco hacia atrás;, te hace sentir como que estas en un viejo musical y no puedes evitar el sonreír en al beso que te esta dando Quinn. Estás más allá de intoxicada cuando la sientes sonreír de vuelta.

Cuando se hace hacia atras estas completamente asombrada.

Sientes como que no has sido besada jamás, realmente besada, y Quinn simplemente te ha jalado hacia ella y te ha besado como una especie de príncipe encantador. Es la experiencia más estimulante de toda tu joven existencia y le permites a tus ojos que se cierren y suspiras a todo este romance.

Escuchas la suave risa de Quinn y abres los ojos, temerosa de que este sea el momento que temías. En lugar de eso, te encuentras con una tibia mirada y una encantadora sonrisa. Se ve… radiante. Has olvidado que acaba de pasar la mayor parte de una hora haciendo nada más que abrazarte y aquí estás, imaginando que aún quiere humillarte. Te das cuenta de que definitivamente tienen que hablar, y de pronto al mismo tiempo anticipando y temiendo que quien vaya a tu casa más tarde.

Quinn te saca de tu ensueño cuando levanta tu mano suavemente, la lleva a su boca y acaricia tus nudillos con sus labios. Apenas y puedes respirar cuando lo ves; parece por un momento que sin dudarlo te adora y crees que ciertamente lo has imaginado.

En algún lado de tu mente crees que esta bromeándote, poniéndote una trampa de alguna manera. Esta es Quinn Fabray después de todo. La maestra de la humillación. Pero aun puedes sentir sus labios contra los tuyos y la verdad eso ya no te importa. Ese beso vale toda humillación en el mundo y estas dispuesta a arriesgar todo si eso significa la más mínima oportunidad de que ella te besará así de nuevo.

"Estaré esperando" respiras, y ella te acomoda gentilmente un bucle de cabello.

La sonrisa que te da es suficiente para robarte el aliento otra vez, y cuando besa la punta de tu nariz, puedes sentir como brillas.

Te lleva de la mano al pasillo y te jala a través de la puerta.

Todos en la esucuela estan en el pasillo, riendo y bromeando, metiendo libros en sus mochilas, cerrando las puertas de sus lockers.

Es hora de ir a casa. Te acomodas la mochila en el homrbo y te preguntas cuánto irá a tomar el entrenamiento de Quinn como para que salga y vaya a ti.

Va a ser una larga noche

_Siete cuarenta y tres, pasado meridiano. _Estás en tu habitación, tratando de estudiar y fallando terriblemente. Quinn no ha llegado y no ha llamado. De todas formas qué tanto puedes entrenar aplaudiendo y deletreando? Bueno, tomando en cuenta las calificaciones de algunas porristas crees que sí puede ser complicado aplaudir y deletrear al mismo tiempo.

_Siete cuarenta y cuatro. _Quizás no venga. De pronto te sientes algo estúpida. Claro que no va a venir. Quinn Fabray, capitana de los Cheerios, viniendo a la casa de Rachel Berry. Para qué? Para declarar su amor?

Debes de admitir que estuviste esperando por una especie de gran gesto después de esta tarde, pero reamente que es lo mejor que pudo haber salido de esa experiencia?

Ha Ganado y perdido su status en Mckinley no una vez, sino dos veces y no hay manera de que lo tire todo a la basura de Nuevo por una chica como tú. Especialmente no ahora que son Seniors.

Estas determinada a no sentir lastima por ti. Tuviste uno de los mejores días. Compartiste un abrazo espectacular con Quinn Fabray. Te besó, por llorar! Hoy fue el día más magico en a historia de William Mckinley. En la historia de Rachel Berry.

Te decides por atesorarlo para siempre como el recuerdo hermoso que debe de ser, como el regalo que Quinn te dio y te dedicas ahora sí a estudiar. Logras leer unn par de líneas y estás orgullosa de ti misma, pero eso no te detiene de ver ansiosamente el reloj.

_Siete cuarenta y seis. _Volteas los ojos. Autocontrol es mucho pedir?

Estas pensando muy seriamente en desconectar el reloj para que no te tortures mas con ello cuando escuchas sonar el timbre.

En ese instante sientes como que te hubieran tirade un slushie, pero dentro.

No estás lista para esto, _relájate, _te dices. _Tal vez no sea ella._

Hay un ligero golpe en tu puerta. _Claro que es ella._

"Adelante" dices. Y lo hace.

Te das cuenta inmediatamente que se ha duchado y cambiado. No está usando su uniforme. Está usando un sueter azul claro y unos jeans. Su cabello está despeinado y no es la primera vez que agradeces que se lo haya cortado en primavera. Es casi salvaje. Se ve hermosa.

Esta parada un tanto incomoda en el umbral. "hola" dice.

"Hola" Respondes.

"Tu papa me dejó entrar" dice y tú asientes. No puedes pensar en algo para decirle. Las palabras nunca han sido un problema para ti y ahora, cuando más las necesitas, no hay nada. "Nunca antes había visto tu habitación" te informa.

Esto no está yendo bien. Ya no queda la misma familiaridad del abrazo de hoy, y puedes sentir cada parte de su diferencia social en este momento. Qué pensaste que iba a pasar? Bueno, tu decepción no es razón para que demuestres tu gracia, a ningún nivel.

"Gustas sentarte?" preguntas. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se aferra a la orilla de tu silla de escritorio. Juega con las mangas de su sueter y de pronto estas super alerta del sonido de tu propia respiración, como que inhunda la habitación. Te concentras en hacerlo menos obvio. "Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento?" Preguntas, mas que nada porque no sabes qué hacer.

"Estuvo bien" dice y tú vuelves a mirar todo menos a ella. Miras el reloj. Se te hizo un habito después de estarla esperando. _Siete cincuenta_. Realmente han estado sentadas aquí por casi cinco minutos sin decir nada?

Finalmente sueltas un respiro. "Quinn esto es tonto" dices "Me sentí muy comoda contigo hoy hace unas horas –De hecho, más cómoda de lo que me he sentido con nadie. Y ahora no nos podemos ni ver a la cara" volteas a verla y te sientes aliviada cuando la ves sonriendo.

"Te sentiste comoda conmigo hoy?" Pregunta, y te maravillas de cuán tímida suena.

"Realmente lo hice"le dices "Nadie me ha hecho sentir tan segura"

Está callada de Nuevo; está pensando, pero sabes que tiene algo que decir, así que esperas. "Me gustó" dice finalmente, y estas feliz de que no haberla interrumpido. Es lo mejor que alguien pudo haberte dicho. "Me gustó cuidarte". Corrección, eso es lo major que alguien pudo haberte dicho.

Estás que brillas. Ésto es imposible. Estó es más alla que imposible. No sabes lo que esto significa para las dos, pero no te importa realmente.

"A mí también me gustó" dices, y tu corazón esta que explota con la necesidad de decirle que quieres que te bese otra vez.

Ahora te sostiene la mirada, y tú no te volteas. Estas viendo tantas cosas en sus ojos. Son hermosos y podrías estarlos viendo el día entero. Te das cuenta de que las cosas se están poniendo cómodas otra vez.

_Siete cincuenta y dos._

"Nunca me han besado así antes. Dices quedamente y la escuchas soltar un suspiro. Quizás era demasiado pronto decirlo.

Levanta la ceja "Te he visto besar a Finn"

Asientes "Y a Noah" Agregas. "Pero nunca fue como lo fue hoy contigo".

Ojalá pudieras saber lo que está pensando. Lo has dicho todo; ahora queda en ella. Tiene tu corazón en su mano y puede aplastarlo y hacerlo añicos o engrandecerlo. Y todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar y ver cuál escoge.

"Lo dices en serio, Rachel?"

Claro que lo haces. Nunca mentirías respecto a algo como esto.

No te das cuenta de que te moviste hasta que te encuentras sentada en la orilla de la cama. Se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ti.

Ahora está arrodillada entre tus rodillas, pasando tu cabello tras tu oreja otra vez. Crees que realmente tiene algo con tu cabello porque cada vez que está cerca de ti tiene sus dedos en él.

Estan tan cerca que puedes sentir como su aliento se mezcla con el tuyo.

"Qué quieres Quinn? Dices suavemente, poniendo demasiado cuidado en la pregunta, para que ella sepa que realmente quieres saber lo que desea.

"Esa… es una pregunta complicada Rach"

Le sonríes entonces. No puedes evitarlo. Quinn te llamó _Rach. _"No iré a ningún lado" Dices "Explícame?".

Luego te ríes. "No creo que tengamos tiempo para todo eso esta noche" Dice.

_Siete cincuenta y cinco._

Puedes ver que está nerviosa. No es la única. Estás tan cerca de ella en este momento y el tema entre las dos es pesado.

"Te acuestas conmigo?" sabes que te dirá que no, pero recuerdas lo cerca que te abrazó en la sala de los Cheerios y te da valentía. Piensas que hablar podría ser más fácil si se dan un descanso de sus miradas.

Timidamente asiente, y la jalas hacia abajo junto contigo. Abres tu brazo y se rejunta en el, descansando suavemente su cabeza sobre tu hombro, su mano curvada bajo su barbilla. Intentas distraerte cuando te das cuenta que su muñeca está descansando en la curvatura de tu seno. Esto no se supone que sea sexual. Se supone que sea reconfortante. Te acurrucas junto a ella un poco más y ella suspira.

"No estoy completamente segura de que es lo que quiero, Rach" dice y tú vuelves a sonreír ante el nombre. "Sé que me dolió cuando Finn te dijo eso hoy" Asientes. Silenciosamente animándola a seguir. Tu mano parece estarle haciendo caricias en el brazo y te preguntas cuándo fue que empezaste a hacerlo, pero no haces demasiado esfuerzo en detenerte. "Y sé que perdí la noción del tiempo cuando estuvimos en la sala de los Cheerios"

"Yo también" confirmas.

"En serio?" asientes otra vez, y se acurruca más junto a ti. "He estado pensando en ese beso todo el día" Admite suavemente, y tu corazón se detiene por un momento. Esas son las mejores noticias que has escuchado en toda tu vida.

Te das cuenta de que, ahora, tú eres quien la abraza y de pronto sientes como que vas a llorar.

"Yo también lo he hecho"

Se levanta un poco y te mira hacia abajo. Inconscientemente te lames los labios y te das cuenta de que eso llama su atención.

"Muero porque me beses de Nuevo" Susurras, y ahora tienes sus ojos sobre los tuyos de vuelta. Asiente lentamente y se acerca a ti.

Suspiran y te preguntas si está pensando lo mismo que tú –Que cinco horas es demasiado tiempo sin sus labios tocando los tuyos- su mano pasa sobre tu estómago y se aferra a tu cadera. Haciéndote gemir. Tu mano encuentra el camino hacia su cabello.

No te das cuenta, pero la estas jalando a ti y te permite el reajuste posandose medio sobre tu cuerpo. Tienes tu mano aún en su cabello y la otra la mandas a su espalda. Cuando llega a la orilla de su suéter, metes tus dedos y acaricias su piel.

Oh dios, fue esa su lengua?

Pasa su lengua por tu labio y se siente increíble. Quieres sentirlo otra vez, así que dejas la boca cerrada, negando el acceso. Gruñe y pasa su lengua contra tu labio otra vez, lo que hace que te estremezcas bajo ella. Estas completamente con la guardia abajo cuando te muerde ligeramente el labio. Mueves tus caderas involuntariamente buscando alguna clase de contacto. Es absolutamente enloquecedor, Lo que Quinn te está haciendo. Se aprovecha de tu boca que ahora está abierta y mueve su lengua con más fuerza en tu labio. Gimes incontrolablemente ahora, y cuando finalmente te encuentras con su lengua ves estrellas. Se pone más encima de ti y no quieres nada más que su cuerpo se oprima contra el tuyo, pero mantiene sus partes bastante separadas. Tal vez esta consciente de lo que puede pasar si inicia esa clase de contacto.

En algún punto de tu mente te das cuenta de cuan animalezco y necesitado es esto. Tu cuarto de los sonidos más eróticos y no puedes ya decir dónde comienzan los tuyos y terminan los de ella.

Tus manos están por toda su espalda, rasguñando, acariciando, todo lo que puedas hacer con tal de estarla tocando; las suyas estan riiba y abajo de tus costados y sobre tu estómago –No tienes idea de lo erótico que puede ser para alguien acariciar tu estómago.

Nadie te ha tocado jamás ahí. Nadie te ha tocado en ningún lado del modo en el que Quinn te está tocando, ni siquiera cuando te besaste con Finn y Puck. Casi estaban apretándose contra tu cuerpo y besándose, pero Quinn… Quinn ha estado explorando. Te ha estado volviendo loca centímetro a centímetro.

Su mano baja cada vez más y te das cuenta que está peligrosamente cerca de tu trasero.

Oh dios, si te aprieta el trasero morirás.

Quieres que lo haga, pero tampoco quieres. Se sentiría tan jodidamente bien, sabes que lo haría. Quieres sentirlo. Al mismo tiempo, te das cuenta de que no le costaría trabajo con la forma en la que te tiene, casi te orgasmeas en ese momento. Y no estás lista para eso con ella. Aún no.

Nadie te ha hecho sentir así de bien, y te relajas. Te permites perderte en besar a Quinn Fabray y no se alejan hasta que las dos necesitan respirar y sus labios se sienten ligeramente… dormidos.

_Ocho veinticuatro._

Se han estado besando por media hora! Y, es un hecho, los besos de Quinn son oficialmente tu cosa favorita en el mundo.

Pero sabes que vino a hablar, no a besarse. Pasas tus dedos por su cabello, y la cara que hace puede ser la cosa más erótica que jamás has visto.

Tú eres quien es la causa de que Quinn Fabray se muerda el labio y suelte un suspiro quebrado.

"Y de qué me querías hablar?" Dices de la forma más dulce e inocente posible y se te queda viendo.

"En serio, Rach?"

Puedes sentir la sonrisa revelándose en tu cara como una Polaroid, y cuando finalmente se concentra, Quinn te voltea los ojos con naturalidad.

"Vas a hacer que lo diga, eh?" pregunta, y ahora eres tú la que se muerde el labio.

No puedes evitar acariciar su rostro suavemente. "Por favor" susurras, de pronto segura de que debiste de haber maginado el abrazo que te dio en la tarde, que debiste de haber soñado los besos de la noche. Necesitas que te lo diga. Necesitas que te lo confirme más que nada. "Por favor , Quinn. Dime lo que quieres".

Besa la punta de tu nariz como lo hizo en la sala de los Cheerios, antes de sacarte de tu sueño y hacia el pasillo. Su aliento es tibio y salado, y estas que mueres por que te bese otra vez, pero sabes que ambas necesitan escuchar lo que ella tiene que decir.

"Rachel" dice, y estas colgado de cada palabra "No estoy… cien por ciento segura de lo que quiero. Me importas. Mucho. Me has importado por mucho tiempo". Está buscando tus ojos, y esperas que pueda leer las emociones que le dicen que esta bien. Que también la quieres. Sus ojos pasan a tus labios otra vez y luego se está riendo –Puedes sentir sus pechos contra los tuyos y luchas por que tus ojos no se cierren por lo excitada que te sientes".

"Qué es tan gracioso" Sabes que suenas más molesta de lo que realmente estás y cuando Quinn sólo se ríe más fuerte, sabes que lo entiende. Te entiende y eso es algo que ciertamente la pone aparte de los demás en tu vida.

"No puedo evitarlo" Dice "Eres como este ridículo imán, Rach. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, todo lo que puedo pensar es en cuánto quiero besarte" Se levanta de tu cuerpo y pones tus manos en su espalda, jalándola de nuevo hacia ti.

"No te quites Quinn" Estas desesperada por mantenerla ahí.

Vuelve a reírse "Estamos tratando de tener una conversación seria y tus labios siguen secuestrando mi tren del pensar" dice y se deja ser llevada de Nuevo hacia mí y se acomoda completamente sobre tu cuerpo. Puedes sentir cada parte de sus senos ahora y se sienten taaaan bien contra ti.

Sus ojos inspeccionan tu cara y no puedes evitar pensar que está buscando algo que no ha visto antes. Te sientes como un libro abierto con ella, pero no tratas de esconderte. Nunca te has sentido más vulnerable pero no lo cambiarías por nada. Te sostiene aquí, manteniéndote en tu lugar con su propio cuerpo. No puedes flotar lejos. Estas perfectamente a salvo.

"Quedate a dormir" pides antes de poder detenerte, y sus cejas se levantan más de lo que las has visto levantarse.

"Perdón?"

Le volteas los ojos por lo impresionada que se ve "Quinn, apenas comenzamos a besarnos. No estoy pidiendo sexo. Aún no" agregas después de pensarlo de nuevo, y crees que se está sonrojando. "Sólo creo que tenemos algunas cosas por hablar y yo" pasas saliva. Estas segura que quieres admitir esto? "Y yo tengo esta especie de fantasía en la que te beso toda la noche".

_Sabes _que se está sonrojando.

"Quieres besarme toda la noche?" pregunta y, aparentemente, hay demasiado sonrojamiento en el mundo alrededor de ustedes.

Te esfuerzas en sonar coqueta "Parece que dirás que si?" pero sabes que sonaste pequeña y asustada.

Levanta la ceja y deseas por millonésima vez poder hacerlo de vuelta. Amas esa mirada en ella. Es hot.

Te sostiene la mirada por un momento y luego asiente "Oh definitivamente" dios, eso suena tan sexy. "solo déjame llamar a mi madre, okay? No vayas a ningún lado" te besa la nariz y se levanta de la cama, y te preguntas si ese beso en la nariz va a ser algo común entre ustedes dos. Eso esperas.

Quinn está en el pasillo hablando quedamente por telefono y te estiras aflojeradamente sobre tu espalda, viendo el techo.

Sonríes porque finalmente entiendes. Este es el comienzo de algo maravilloso y alarmante y hermoso.

Finalmente has encontrado a alguien que te entiende y prometes que no importa cuánto decida Quinn el estar en tu vida, siempre la harás sentir especial y adorada. Lo que decida Quinn que esto dure entre ustedes, vas a disfrutarlo.

Y cuando finalmente se acuesta en la cama y se acomoda entre tus brazos, sus dedos jugando con tu cabello por la mil vez hoy, sonríes de oreja a oreja porque no te has sentido así de feliz en un largo tiempo.


End file.
